charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Family Recipe
|writer = Diana G. Gallagher |previous = Witch Trap |next = Family History |caption = |image = The_Warren_Witches.jpg |published = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate = May 31, 2005 |director = 9780689878763 |production = Season 6}} Old Family Recipe is the 7th of eight short stories in The Warren Witches. It is written by Diana G. Gallagher. Summary When Piper Halliwell hunts the family recipe for her Grams's special apple pie, she instead stumbles across a curse one of P. Russell's, Phoebe's past life and thinking it to be her Grams's, she bakes the pies. The next day, strange things start to happen: everyone who ate the pies are fixated to what they did just after they had eaten the pie. Now will Piper alone be able to reverse the damage done? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. Piper found an old recipe for making apple pie. Little did she know, the ingredients were mixed with a dark spell and whoever eats it falls under its influence. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The third sister with the power of Premonition and Levitation. Accidentally fallen under the evil pie's spell, Phoebe is obsessed with the first thing she does after consuming the pie. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the power of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. Accidentally fallen under the evil pie's spell, Phoebe is obsessed with cleaning the house. *'Leo Wyatt:' Piper's husband and the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Accidentally fallen under the evil pie's spell, Leo becomes obsessed with playing with Wyatt. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Darryl Morris:' Lieutenant at San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. Accidentally fallen under the evil pie's spell, Darryl ignores his duties and plays online games nonstop. *'Wayne Hoyt:' Darryl's captain. Accidentally fallen under the evil pie's spell, Hoyt is obsessed with exercise. *'Sheila Morris:' Darryl's wife. She is aware of the sisters' secret. Accidentally fallen under the evil pie's spell, Sheila finds herself obsessed with gardening the front yard and getting into arguments with the neighbors about the lawn work. Minor *'Mrs. Hoyt:' Wayne's wife. *'Angie Shore:' Robert's fiancée. They broke off their engagement after eating a cursed apple pie invented by P. Russell. *'Robert:' Angie Shore's fiancé. They broke off their engagement after eating a cursed apple pie invented by P. Russell. Mentioned *'P. Russell:' Phoebe Halliwell's past life incarnation. She was the one who invented the cursed apple pie. *'Penny Halliwell:' The sisters' late grandmother. Magical Notes Potions Vengeance Pie A recipe invented by P. Russell to destroy a couple. Accidentally used by Piper to make someone become obsessive with the first thing they did after consuming the pie. The ingredients are the following: #Hand-kneaded dough #Bottom crusts in 3 nine-inch disposable aluminum dishes #1 Apple blossom #Apple-cider vinegar #1 sprinkling of Dragon's blood #Vanilla #Rosemary #Cinnamon #16 crisp apples Antidote Potion Made by P. Baxter to reverse the pie's effects. Whoever consumes the potion will be freed. The ingredients are the following: #Half a cup of water in a pan #3 sprigs of dried clove in half a teaspoon #1 balm of Gilead leaf #1 crumbled dry leaf #Powdered elecampane root #1 crushed eucalyptus seed #1 chopped dried apple blossom #1 dash of dragon's blood Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Sheila's neighbor, and later Robert and Angie. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Angie and Robert's situation. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move the antidote potion down Angie's throat. Notes and Trivia Differences from the Show *Darryl is addressed as "inspector", when he was lieutenant on the show. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:The Warren Witches Novel